User blog:BraveHeart70/Brave's Funny Stories PT. 1
So, I was at books-a-million the other night, looking at some comics. Batman, Superman, Spiderman, all the legends. Then, out of the corner of my eye I spot these two pretty girls reading what looked to be a horror book. Now, considering that creepypasta alone almost ruined my childhood and my sanity due to my former inability to discern reality from b.s., I kinda lost interest in ghost stories. Anyway, I talked to my brother about it and he told me that I should go talk to them, not to be some kind of manwhore, but to overcome my fear of girls. Mind you, there where two of them, so it was twice the fear. I paced back and forth in the public restroom trying to psyche myself out but just couldn't do it. I just couldn't see what they could possibly want in me. But, I realized that this wasn't for them, but for me. I wasn't trying to pimp them out, I was trying to overcome a fear that had me for years. So, I stopped making excuses, and just walked over and started talking to them. Heart pounding 90 mph and damn near out of my chest, hell, just retelling this story makes me nervous. But, I decided to put that to the side when I realized that if I had let fear grip me again, I would forever regret it and tighten its hold on me. With much surprise to me, the conversation wasn't that bad. Sure, there were thoughts that sounded like my dad saying "These girls are laughing at you." or "they're just trying to be nice to you pathetic ass." But, I squashed those thoughts and continued on. So, in the end, I asked the million dollar question: "Can I have your numbers?" Again, not trying to pimp them out, just trying to be friendly and hang out sometimes. I don't know if I got that point across enough since the next sentence kinda caught me off guard." "Oh, sorry. You're sweet, but we're together." It took a moment for me to process that since my head was racing from talking to them. Once it finally sunk in, I thought: Together? Oh, no. I just "hit on" lesbians! I quickly apologized and shook their hands, saying that it was nice speaking to them and I didn't want to infringe on their relationship ad whatnot before taking my leave. How embarrassing. Oh, well, at least I came out of my fear. Well, that's my story. I'd tell you what happened when I went to go see Star Wars VII, but Sei hasn't seen it yet so I'm not going to spoil anything. But, speaking of other users on this site, I just wanted to say "Thanks". If I hadn't talked to you guys about I still would have been in regret today. Your boy, Brave, signing out. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 23:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts